


From The Beginning

by Destiel_Im_Not_Leaving_Here_Without_You



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Bullying, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Romance, Sassy Castiel, Tutoring, anti-social cas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 14:22:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3450329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destiel_Im_Not_Leaving_Here_Without_You/pseuds/Destiel_Im_Not_Leaving_Here_Without_You
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel's family just moved from Colorado to Lawrence, Kansas. It wasn't the first time his family had moved. Castiel's dad's job required them to move a lot, so Cas went with the flow. It was the start of Junior year, new school, new people, new home, same old things. He meets Dean Winchester, who he suspects to be the "average high school asshole". Dean, seemingly interested in new student Castiel, goes out of his way to befriend (or you know...) him. Castiel pretends to be not interested which only makes Dean more persistent in trying to get to know the mystery man Cas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From The Beginning

    Just another first day, which Cas has had way too many of. Passing period was chaotic as usual, it didn't matter which school it was, the town, or state; it was always the same. People were blocking the narrow halls of Lawrence High School, catching up on the gossip, rumors, and events they had missed over the summer. Honestly not giving a crap about everyone's petty drama, Cas lugged his book bag to his first class. He had managed to stay clear of people's paths, no confrontation, the way he liked it. He pulled out the schedule which he picked up on his way in and looked up the room number of his first class. Room 225- history. Castiel generally liked history, it was more fascinating than learning how to do calculus that was for sure. As Cas was turning the corner a bigger guy knocked into him, causing Cas to stumble backwards, startled. Quickly the guy tried apologizing, "woah, hey sorry man!" seeming just as startled as Castiel was. Cas was in no mood to direct his attention to some common high school asshole. He quickly composed himself, shrugged off the situation and kept walking to class, dismissing it as if nothing happened. 

    In class Castiel always sat up front. Partially it was to stay away from the disruptive morons who lingered in the back. Mainly it was because one of his previous grade teachers had told him that, generally, the kids who sat in the front tend to do  better in class. He was willing to take whatever advice he could get. He was going to make sure he was one of the best, there wasn't another option, and he sure as hell wasn't going to some crappy college with the large population of idiots he had to deal with on a regular basis. He was not ever going to stoop below the standards he had set for himself. Stanford was the top fifth school in the nation and was getting there. Castiel had dedicated his high school years to nothing but his education, with the occasional time for reading, writing, or painting that he allowed for himself. He could have a social life and find love after he reaches his goals and priorities. He honestly didn't mind having few people to talk to or hang out with at lunch or on the weekends. Anyways, most of his "friends" were really only study partners so it's not like they mattered all that much to him. He'd convinced himself a long time ago that all the work and pain he puts up with will be worth it later on. Still in class, they were learning about the civil war, specifically the factors that had played into it. Castiel pretty much knew all of this from learning it oh so many times in middle school. He pretended to pay attention to whatever the teacher was babbling on about. 

    On Saturday Castiel was at Jo's Diner studying for Monday's exam. _'Not even a week into school and there's already an exam? Seriously?'_ The diner had been silent practically all morning since Cas had arrived until suddenly his thoughts were interrupted by the small noise of the door chimes. Castiel's eyes had traveled away from his textbook to the door. The same guy that had so rudely ran into Cas on the first day had entered the diner and sat down at the front counter and began chatting up the hostess. When the hostess went in the back, the guy's eyes had began to scan the diner. His eyes fell on Castiel sitting in the back and he sat staring for a moment. Breaking his eyes away from mysterious guy in the back, he got up and strolled to where Cas was sitting. Castiel's head was again buried in the textbook so he didn't notice the guy walking over to the booth. "Hey! Your'e the guy i bumped into the other day right?"

    Castiel, startled by his sudden presence, didn't let his eyes trail from the page, "That'd be me."

    "Hey man, again i'm sorry about that. I wasn't paying much attention," somehow he sounded sincere. _'What the hell?'_

    "Yeah, I sort of noticed that," Castiel muttered, allowing a hint of annoyance to taint his gruff voice. 

    "Well, hey, i'm Dean by the way... You are?"

    "Castiel."

    "Never heard that one before, where'd it come from?"

    "I don't know?" Castiel finally lifted his eyes from the page, finding it nearly impossible to concentrate while being talked to. Castiel took the opportunity to look over Dean. He wasn't much taller than Castiel, he was a medium build, muscular and had light brown (or dirt blonde, whatever the hell one wants to call it). He had a fair complexion, day old stubble, beautiful green eyes,  just the perfect amount of freckles, and pink, full lips. He had delicate features yet they said manly in so many ways. He was masculine but beautiful, if that even made sense. His clothes made him look somewhat intimidating, but extremely hot all at once. His voice was hypnotic. Cas was so confused, how could a guy like that, act like that, but talk to him? _'What the hell'_

   Dean sat down across from Cas with a kind smile. The waitress then brings out Dean’s food and sets it in front of him, “if you need anything else just let me know.”

   Dean says just before taking another bite of his toasted, bacon and cheddar sandwich, ”so Castiel, why haven’t I seen you around that often?”

   “I don’t really go out much, I kinda just keep to myself.”

   “And why is that?” ‘does he seem genuinely interested?’

   “Just not a very social person I guess, plus i’m busy most of the time so I don’t have much time to go out.”

   “Well hey, next time, call me and we could go do something sometime,” a smile growing.

   “I’ll make sure to do that.” _‘shit, was that sass in my voice?!’_

   “Cool man, well i’ll see you around?” He said as he got up and began fumbling with his wallet. 

   “Will do.”

 “Okie dokie, well by Cas,” his smile and eyes grew wider, “hope you don’t mind if I call you that.” He sat the money down on the table and left the diner, chimes ringing. Cas smiled and went back to his text book.

**Author's Note:**

> So guys i'm so sorry if this sucks /.- this is my first fan-fiction don't be too harsh xD
> 
> But any comments are appreciated and I swear it is a lot longer than this


End file.
